


First Time for Everything

by my_angry_angel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should always check to make sure the room is unoccupied before one starts undressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

Bruce trudged miserably into Stark Tower, dripping wet. Of course, the one day this week he’s left the tower turns out to be the day it decides to rain. And it wasn’t just a gentle sprinkle. No, it was a full-blown storm, complete with sheet lightning and thunder that shook buildings. Fortunately, he’d taken his jacket; as it was evening in early October, he’d have to be stupid to leave it behind. Unfortunately, the material was designed more for wind than water; it was soaked through in the first seconds of the storm.

A few blocks from the tower, the rain had turned to sleet driven nearly horizontal before the wind. The slush sought out and clung to Bruce’s exposed flesh. By the time he made it to the tower, he was shivering uncontrollably and could barely speak through his chattering teeth. The heating system hadn’t been prepared for that sort of weather so early in the season, so even though the furnace must have kicked on in the early minutes of the storm, the halls were still chilly. Bruce’s room seemed impossibly far away. He just wanted to get in there and get into something warm.

“Hey, I just mopped this hallway!” one of the janitors yelled after him. The young man hadn’t been working there long enough for Bruce to know his name. Though, admittedly, it took a long time for him to remember most anyone’s name.

“S-sorry,” Bruce stuttered without stopping. “I’ll clean up a-after I change.”

“Yeah, hurry up, wouldja!”

Bruce waved over his shoulder and continued on his way. He got to his room and started stripping away his wet clothes even before the door closed fully behind him. It wasn’t until he was completely naked, digging in his dresser, that he heard a throat clearing behind him. He whirled, ready to yell at whatever Stark employee or SHIELD agent decided to wander into his room uninvited. What he saw there froze the words in his throat, chilling him more than the rain.

Loki.

“Well, Dr. Banner,” the trickster smirked and stepped forward, “this is a surprise.”

“Yeah,” Bruce said, stepping back, “imagine that. Finding me in my own room. Question is, what are _you_ doing here? And how did you get past security?”

Loki gave a short, dry laugh. “Please. As if any force on Midgard could truly keep me out.” He kept walking toward Bruce, who retreated from him. Banner was smart enough to circle around as he moved, to keep himself from being backed against the wall. Once his back hit the wall, he’d have nowhere left to go. Every step he took was marginally smaller than Loki’s, but not enough to be immediately noticeable. Inch by inch, he gave ground, letting the god get closer.

“Okay, so what are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know me,” Loki said softly, still grinning. “I just wanted the usual mayhem, mischief and chaos.”

“And now?” The trickster was almost within arm’s reach. Just a few more steps and Bruce would be able to grab him. He realized too late, his back bumping the wall, that he’d been tricked. Loki hadn’t been following him. The god had been _herding_ him.

“Who says the plan’s changed?” Loki asked as he closed the distance between them, his fingers coming to rest on Bruce’s bare, chilled chest. A faint pressure accompanied the touch, though the god wasn’t pressing that hard. Well, the conditions weren’t ideal, but they’d have to do. He reached out to the other guy, and it felt like a giant hand had closed around his heart. His knees went out as he nearly lost consciousness, and he sagged against the god.

Still himself.

“What did you do to me?” he asked breathlessly when he could speak again.

“Did you honestly think I would allow myself to be beaten the same way twice?” Loki asked, a feral glint lighting his eyes. “I merely ensured that the monster didn’t come out to play. After all, my magic might not be able to contain it should it make itself known, and I’ll not have my fun spoiled by a mindless beast.” He grabbed Bruce’s upper arm firmly and started tugging him away from the wall. Something about that grip, coupled with the way the god looked at him made Bruce’s knees weak with fear.

“Where are you taking me?” Bruce asked, hating how frightened he sounded.

“Trust me, Doctor. This will be much easier with you lying down.”

“What’ll be easier?” Banner’s voice had taken on a decidedly unmanly pitch.

The trickster tutted and shook his head, “That would be telling.”

By the time they got to the bed, Bruce was stumbling numbly behind the god. He tried planting his heels and standing his ground, but Loki must have been stronger than he looked; try as he might, he couldn’t resist that inexorable pull forward. The god didn’t even seem to notice Banner’s struggles.

Then they stopped at the bed, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Loki had in mind.

“No,” Bruce said, pulling harder against the other’s grip. “Let me go.” His voice was a little stronger, more anger than fear coloring his words.

“Calm yourself, Banner,” Loki murmured, turning to face him. They were close enough that Bruce could feel the god’s breath on his face as he whispered, “I’ll not hurt you.”

Bruce fell still, looking up to the god. “You won’t?”

“Of course not,” Loki said, shaking his head. “I do not enjoy forcing myself on people. All I ask is that you give me a chance. If at any point you tell me to go, I will.”

“Why me?” Banner asked softly, trying to stall for time.

“We’re kindred spirits, you and I,” the god replied without missing a beat. “Both so lonely, crying out for companionship. We can give each other what we need.”

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated. Loki might be a liar, but for some reason, Bruce felt like he was telling the truth. The god really had no intention of hurting him. It was worth a shot, at the very least. After along hesitation, he whispered, “...Stay.”

Even before he finished speaking, Loki was kissing him. Bruce had been kissed before, of course, but never by someone who’d had hundreds of years to practice. To say the trickster was good wouldn’t just be an understatement; it would be an insult. Bruce had always thought claims of seeing fireworks when kissed were grossly exaggerated, but he was seeing a Fourth of July celebration in his mind. His head was spinning and time seemed disjointed.

When Loki pulled back for air, Bruce realized that they were on the bed, with the god propped up on his elbow. He didn’t even remember lying down. He stared up at the trickster, trying to catch his breath.

“And that was just a kiss,” Loki murmured, smirking. “Imagine what the rest is like.”

“God,” Bruce whispered, shuddering. Any misgivings he had before were gone now.

“Basically,” the god replied. With a wave of his hand, the trickster’s clothes disappeared. Another wave and Bruce suddenly felt like they’d had hours of foreplay. He wasn’t just accepting this. He _wanted_ it. He was ready for it. Loki leaned down to kiss him again, and the scientist found himself kissing the trickster back.

The god shifted position and knelt between Bruce’s legs without breaking the kiss. He lined himself up and Banner gave a soft whimper, trying to push down onto the god’s dick.

Loki chuckled and pulled back from the kiss. “Patience, pet,” he whispered, running his fingers down Bruce’s chest. The scientist gave a soft moan and arched his body into that touch.

“I’m not your--“ he was going to say pet, but the rest of his sentence was lost in a wordless cry of pleasure as Loki snapped his hips forward, hilting himself.

#

“Don’t you dare stop, Banner,” Loki growled.

Bruce’s hips jerked a little as he realized that they’d been slowing. He tried to speed up again, but he was so tired. They’d been at it for hours, the last one and a half of which Bruce had spent riding the god. Despite how long they’d been going at it, Loki hadn’t cum once, whereas Bruce had long since lost count of his orgasms. His breath was coming in short gasps and he could barely move his legs, but still, Loki didn’t let him stop.

“I-I can’t,” he gasped out, falling completely still.

Loki heaved a sigh and murmured, “Mortals.”

Before Bruce knew what was happening, the god had rolled him over and was pumping quickly into him. Banner gave a soft moan and wrapped his arms around the trickster’s body, clinging to him. He couldn’t even cry out anymore.

“Come on, Banner,” Loki whispered in Bruce’s ear. “Once more for me, then you can rest.”

Bruce wasn’t sure he had one more climax in him, but he had no doubt that Loki could keep going indefinitely if he wanted to. He squirmed weakly beneath the god, giving breathless little whimpers.

The good news was he was already close. It only took another minute or two for him to cum weakly between their bodies.

“Good boy,” Loki murmured, nipping Bruce’s ear as he finally came. The god pulled out, drawing a soft grunt from the scientist. Banner slumped down to the bed, already half-asleep. “Rest now, Doctor,” Loki whispered, pressing his lips to Bruce’s forehead.


End file.
